hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic hurricane season (CobraStrike's Version)
The 2013 Atlantic hurricane season was an active Atlantic hurricane season that produced 17 tropical cyclones, 16 tropical storms, eight hurricanes, and four major hurricanes. It officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period during which most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic Ocean.With sixteen storms, the season was tied for the sixth most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. The strongest hurricane of the season was Hurricane Fernand, which reached Category 5 status on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale north of Hispanola; Isabel later struck Florida as a Category 4 hurricane, causing $29.5 billion in damage (2013 USD) and a total of 102 deaths across the Mid-Atlantic region of the United States. The season began with Hurricane Andrea on Jun 15. In early September, Tropical Storm Erin caused torrential flooding in Hispanola, on the island it caused over 2,000 deaths and $610 million in damage (2013 USD). Hurricane Lorenzo caused considerable destruction to Mexico, particularly Cozumel, as a Category 4 hurricane, shutting down much of the tourist economy for as long as 4 months. Seasonal Forecasts Season Activity Hurricane Andrea On June 12, a vigorous tropical wave moved off the coast of Venezuela, and the with favorable conditions the system organized into a tropical depression on June 15 about 70 miles east of San Miguel, Mexico. Under the influence of a trough, the storm slowly drifted to the north and northeast and strengthened into a tropical storm on June 16. The next day, Andrea intensified into a hurricane, reaching peak intensity with winds of 80 mph before making landfall on Apalachicola, Florida on June 19, where the storm weakened to a depression and dissipated early the next morning. Hurricane Barry In late May, a cold front extended westward over the North Atlantic, as its westernmost component remained stationary near Florida. On July 1, a low-pressure area developed to the north of the Bahamas along the weakening boundary; it became better organized under abating shear conditions. A closed circulation center formed, and the next day at 1500 UTC, the NHC issued the formation of Tropical Depression Two about 100 mi (160 km) northwest of Great Abaco Island. Under favorable conditions it strengthened into Tropical Storm Barry later that night. Since Barry was under weak steering currents, the system moved erratically as it gradually strengthened into Hurricane Barry on July 6. Another separate trough caused Barry to begin accelerating to the northeast, reaching peak intensity with wind speeds of 105 mph on July 8 before making landfall on Nova Scotia the next day with wind speeds of 80 mph. Barry gradually weakened as it shifted to the east before becoming extratropical on the 10th. Its extratropical remnants caused nine deaths in the United Kingdom several days later. Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Subtropical Storm Pablo Impact Storm names The names to the right were used for storms that formed in the Atlantic basin in 2013. This is the same list used in the 2007 season except for Dorian, Fernand, and Nestor, which replaced Dean, Felix, and Noel, respectively and were first used in 2013. Names that were not assigned are marked in . Retirement On May 13, 2014, at the 36th Session of the World Meteorological Organization's Regional Association IV Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired the names Erin, Fernand, and Lorenzo from its rotating name lists. The names were replaced with Eleanor, Fleming, and Lief. Season Effects